hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Seeds of Faith
|Written By = George Strayton & Tom O'Neill |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Doug Lefler |Order in Series = 99 of 134 |Order in Season = 9 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 268 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Little Problems" |Next Episode in Series = "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Little Problems" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" |title cap image = }} Eli leads a peaceful resistance against the gods, using only love as his weapon. When Xena and Gabrielle step in to try and save their friend, they must contend with Ares. Meanwhile, Callisto returns yet again, with a sad message for Eli – and an extraordinary gift for Xena. Summary At a town meeting, Petracles preaches that it's time for the people to stop serving the gods. When a villager disagrees and pulls a knife on him, Xena's chakram sails in and cuts the scythe of another armed villager in half. But Xena's attempt to prevent violence against Petracles and his men is thwarted when an overprotective Gabrielle attacks another man in the group as he reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief. Ares, eager to stop the growing movement against the gods, arrives on the scene. He looks at Xena's big belly and wonders who is the father of her child. Xena says Gabrielle got that job covered. Xena realizes that Ares is scared he thinks Petracles's words are the beginning of "The Twilight", a time of legend when mankind no longer will need the gods and as a result they'll lose their powers. Angel Callisto looks down, watching the verbal exchange. Ares gets upset with Xena and threatens her and her child. Xena and Gabrielle escort Petracles and his men to a temple of Ares where Petracles' teacher Eli is instructing his followers to burn their weapons and rely on love as their sole weapon in their struggle against the gods. Xena and Gabrielle are delighted to see their old friend Eli, but warn him that love alone may not be sufficient to shield him and his followers from the wrath of Olympus. Later, as Gabrielle and Eli discuss peace and war, Ares appears again, this time to threaten Eli. Meanwhile, Angel Callisto visits Xena and urges her not to interfere in Eli's battle against Ares and his soldiers. Callisto then visits Eli and reveals to him as gently as possible that it's his destiny to die for his cause. Callisto says the new world is being built on the foundation of the old world and the gods must fall and Eli will be the hammer. He has the strongest faith, the one that can love past his fears and usher in a new day where mankind would no longer need the gods. Callisto kisses Eli on the cheek and tells him that they are always with him. Unable to convince Eli to give up his stance, Xena heads off to Ares' army. Gabrielle stays to protect Eli from Ares, but backs off when Eli begs her to stand down and to have faith in him. No sooner does she agree and turns away that Ares pierces Eli through the sternum with his sword and kills him. 's death.]] Xena returns from stopping Ares' army to find a silent gathering at the town square, where Eli's shocked disciples look on as Gabrielle cradles their fallen leader. Xena asks if Gabrielle at least defended him and a distraught Gabrielle tells Xena not to dare blame her for Eli's death. An argument ensues between the two, Xena proclaiming that it is warriors that give peace messengers the ability to spread their word, whereas Gabrielle exclaims that maybe Ares is right, that the world could only be shaped by warriors. Gabrielle leaves the square after this, while Xena sets on to confront Ares. Meanwhile, Ares approaches Gabrielle, who is stricken with guilt over Eli's death. She says she didn't do what she had to do. Ares says it was selfish of Eli to put Gabrielle in that position and goes as far as telling Gabrielle that she knows that "might is right" even when it is wrong. He says he can show her what it feels like to be a god and the powers bestowed upon him, encasing her in a feeling of pure godlike power. He says he feels like that all the time and tells her she could change the world with such power and then leaves. Gabrielle leans against the tree, contemplating his message. At the funeral, Xena is visited by Callisto, who tells her that Eli's death was not arbitrary and that his spirit will live on. Xena finds little comfort in Callisto's words and asks to be taken to the Dagger of Helios, a weapon that can kill a god. She intends to accomplish Eli's dream of ridding the Earth of Ares and the tyranny of the gods once and for all. Gabrielle, in darkness, talks to Eli's ashes and says she is standing with Ares for the greater good. Gabrielle asks Eli to have faith in her. She turns and walks off. Ares appears to Eli's followers and tells them Eli is dead. The people start chanting Eli's name, in continued defiance against Ares. Ares pulls a sword and says he's glad they have strong faith for they will die for it. Gabrielle jumps forward and pulls out her sais. She says peace is worth fighting for and she decides to fight Ares. Gabrielle disarms Ares whose sword flies to the ground. Ares taunts Gabrielle, who retorts equally, enraging the God of War. She tries to stab Ares and instead stabs his priest and is consequently disarmed and subdued by Ares. Ready to strike down Gabrielle, the chakram flies in and cuts Ares' sword in half, with Xena appearing and Gabrielle quickly moving behind Xena. As Ares' is about to engage Xena, she reveals the Dagger of Helios, placing it against his neck, ready to take Ares' life. Just as Xena was ready to exact retribution for the death of Eli, Xena catches a glimpse of Eli's face reflected in the blade. Realizing that Ares' death would be against Eli's mission, Xena decides to spare the God of War. Ares, not having the same feeling, places the dagger against Xena's neck, but his threat fails as Xena reveals that by slaying Eli, he played right into Eli's trap, ensuring that his faith and movement against the gods will continue, that Ares had inadvertently made him a martyr. Slaying Xena, who refuses to fight, would only strengthen the movement. In his anger, Ares destroys the dagger, telling Gabrielle that she could've had the world and disappears. Xena assures Gabrielle that she never should have blamed her for Eli's death and the two reconcile. Eli now appears as an angel. He says Gabrielle and Xena's faith in each other is the greatest miracle of all. Eli then thanks Gabrielle for listening to her heart. Callisto also appears and stands at his side. Callisto says it is time for her to be reincarnated — Xena will be a great mother to her. The child she's carrying will be a way to amend for all the pain and loss they have caused one another. Having said this, Callisto touches Xena's womb thus transferring her soul into the unborn baby. Moved, Xena cries. Disclaimer Thanks to Eli's non-violent ways, many people lost their lives during the production of this motion picture. Background Information Key Events *This episode marks the final physical appearance of Eli. *This episode marks the final appearance, and ultimate redemption, of Callisto. **Although there was never any intention to have her appear again in the main storyline, her name was brought up when flashback or alternate timeline stories were considered. She nearly appeared in "When Fates Collide", but the writers decided to go with Alti instead. *After six episodes, the origin of Xena's baby is revealed: Callisto chose Xena to be her mother when she is reincarnated. Since they are both responsible for taking each other's families, the miraculous birth will redeem Xena of Cirra and Callisto of Solan. *Xena's distinctive funeral dirge, which was written and performed by Lucy Lawless, makes its last appearance at Eli's funeral. Goofs *The Dagger of Helios is a completely different shape and size to it's appearance 67 episodes ago, in "The Quest". Links and References Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars *Kevin Smith as Ares *Timothy Omundson as Eli *Hudson Leick as Callisto *Peter Rowley as Milos References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Eli *Milos *Callisto Gods *Ares Places *Greece Other *Dagger of Helios Season Navigation de:Saat des Glaubens Category:XWP Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Callisto Category:Episodes Featuring Ares